


Secret desires bound in blood

by MarielleThorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Basically they all are (or will become) vampires eventually, Biting, Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Funny, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Identity, Vampire Allura (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lotor (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarielleThorn/pseuds/MarielleThorn
Summary: Keith is a vampire. He's been a vampire for over 100 years and he's never considered telling anyone the truth about himself, ever. He only ever lives in one place for 5 years to avoid suspicions about his age, so there really is no point in telling anyone anything if he's not gonna stick around anyway. But it's gotten to that time where he has to leave again. Only this time, there's a man he very much doesn't want to lose. So he has a choice to make. He just never thought it would be this hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought; "hm... I haven't seen a vampire AU for Sheith... I'm gonna make one!" So I did. Now apparently there are a lot of these AU's though, and they're AMAZING 8D But that doesn't mean I can't continue this one, does it? ;)

Keith has a secret. One of those deep, dark secrets one sees in the movies. The kind of secret you don't just tell people on a whim. The kind of secret that, once revealed, would change everything.

It's a secret he's gotten used to keeping. It's part of life now and has been for more years than he can remember. He's never really contemplated telling anyone. Never felt the need to tell anyone and never wanted to tell anyone.

Until he met Shiro.

Shiro is everything Keith never knew he wanted. He's ridiculously handsome. _Ridiculously_  handsome. Tall, strong, firm, _big_. In a lot of ways. Keith's never seen _that_ part of him. Not naked at least. But he's seen enough of the outline of his underwear to have a pretty good idea of just how big Shiro really is. And it makes his mouth water.

He's not so shallow that the only reason he likes Shiro is because he got the body of a god. No. He doesn't like him _just_ for the looks. Shiro is also kind. Amazingly so. And he has the biggest, brightest smile in the whole wide world. The kind that just goes straight to your heart and makes it skip a beat, or stop altogether. In the best way possible.

He's also a huge adorable nerd. Or can be, under the right circumstances. Get Shiro talking about space and he's a goner and will keep talking about it with sparkles in his eyes until he rubs the back of his neck embarrassed and apologizing for getting carried away. Keith never minds.

Other times, when Shiro isn't a big baby, he has this almost dangerous side to him. Especially when they spar during their work out, Shiro can get this feral look in his eyes that does things to Keith he doesn't know how to explain. But it makes him horny down to his bones, if that's even a thing. It's like Shiro's sizing him up, trying to figure out if he can swallow him whole.

Oh god, Keith wants Shiro to swallow him whole. Or to swallow Shiro whole, or both. Both's good too.

It's been 4 years 11 months, 3 weeks and 2 days since Keith moved to this city and met Shiro for the first time. He could probably count the hours too but that might seem a bit over the top.

He's never stayed anywhere for more than five years. He's never even got close to passing that mark.

Until he met Shiro.

Or rather, until he fell in love with Shiro. Keith couldn't pinpoint exactly when that happened. For all he knew, it could have been love at first sight, except Keith doesn't believe in such things. Ridiculous considering the other thing he believes and knows to be true.

He has never allowed himself to date Shiro though. They've flirted, _a lot_. Shiro has asked him out more than ones, but Keith always turns him down. He is only staying for 5 years, after all, then he has to move away. If he got too close to Shiro, leaving would be impossible.

After the 4-year mark had passed and Keith's feelings for Shiro hadn't diminished in the least, he was asked out ones more and Keith almost agreed. Almost. Shiro's puppy dog eyes and the ”That's okay. It's fine. I'm fine” after Keith turned him down had cut a wound deep in his heart. But it was better this way. They couldn't be together anyway.

But maybe... maybe if he told Shiro the truth. Maybe if told him, things could be different. He'd been thinking about it for weeks, months, now. And he'd sort of worked up the courage to do so.

”Shiro... there's- there's something I need to tell you” Keith says with determination, eyes downcast, not looking at the man seated on the couch opposite him.

”Go on”

”I'm... I'm a...” Keith bits back the words, cringing as he tries to get it out ”I'm a vampire”

”Oh Keith! Oh no! The horror! I'm so scared” Lance mocks him in the voice of a damsel in distress from like the 50s. ”Or! Or! wait-” Lance tries again, waving his hand and starting over ”Oh Keith~” a softer, sexier voice now ”I don't care. I love you anyway. Please bite me and make me yours” Lance tilts his head back dramatically and shows off his neck.

”You're not helping” Keith says, biting his bottom lip and frowning. ”I thought you said you'd help me”

”I am” Lace says far too happily

”No, you're not. You're making fun of me”

”I am not. I'm simply acting out Shiro's possible reactions. That is why you wanted to practice on me isn't it?”

Keith sighs loudly and slouches back in his armchair. He really wishes he didn't need to ask Lance for help, but who else could he turn to? Allura was an option, a better option actually since she has actually been in the same situation as him. Loved a human, been a vampire and having to make the decision to tell him. But she was halfway around the world doing god knows what. So he was stuck with Lance.

”You're exaggerating. Shiro would never say any of those things.”

”If you're so sure, why do you need to practice?" Lance asks, a smug smile on his lips.

Keith glares at him ”Because you don't just tell someone you're a vampire. It's... Well, first of all, it's cringey as hell thanks to all the movies. No one actually believes in vampires these days. And the ones that do, are teenage girls with a twilight fetish.”

”Yah I see your point” Lance agrees

”How did you take it? When Allura told you?” Keith asks. He's heard some of this before, but more how it happened and less how they both felt about it.

”Well... I didn't believe her at first. I thought she was making fun of me. But I mean, I was already in love with her. We'd been together for almost a year and I had been the one to pursue her. I was preparing to ask her hand in marriage. Frankly, I was just happy she was finally with me, so the fact that she was a vampire wasn't that big a deal.” Lance shrugs. ”I was more surprised than anything else. I didn't think less of her or anything. Wasn't scared of her either. Or though, I think I've always been a little scared of her.” He grins fondly.

”But you got to keep in mind, this was in the 17th century. Things were a lot different back then. And Shiro and I are very different people. I don't think comparing how I reacted and how he's gonna react will help much. As for you... Well, you didn't have time to react at all, did you? No luck comparing with yourself huh?” Lance teases

”No, because you turned me without giving me a choice”

”You were dying. d.y.i.n.g. I saved your life thank you very much. Would you rather I left you there bleeding to death?”

Keith crosses his arms over his chest and looks away. No. He rather likes being alive. Despite everything, he's happy Lance turned him. But he isn't going to tell Lance that and get his ego going.

”None of this is helping.” Keith says stubbornly

”Hey, Keith,” Lace says more seriously ”No amount of planning or practice is gonna help you prepare for how he's gonna react. He's a good guy. I don't think he'd hate you or anything at least. There's a big change he won't believe you though. But just show him your teeth and the glowy eye thing.”

”Glowy eye thing? That's what you're calling it?”

”Well, that's what it is. It's not my fault your eyes are more defined them mine. We all get different gifts.” He shrugs.

”Oh and what's yours? That golden tongue?” Keith teases

”You'd be surprised what this tongue can do” Lance teases back, wigging his eyes with a suggestive smirk.

”Oh god, I did not need to know that”

”How do you think I managed to keep Allura with me for hundreds of years?” he continues, still with the same suggestive look.

”Well, it sure as hell isn't your personality”

”Hey!”

Keith stands up, ignoring Lance's protests and upset ”I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head”

”And see your-” Lance ducks just in time to avoid getting a shoe thrown in his face at vampire speed ”Jeez, lighten up” Lance mutters as Keith walks out the door.

The night air feels chilly, the moonlight is beautiful and the streets around him are quiet and calm. The only thing moving out there is a jogger going down a path in the park on the other side of the street from Keith's apartment.

It's a beautiful neighborhood and far above Keith's paygrade. He has Allura to thank for that and while Keith has never been all that into luxury, he has to admit he's grateful for this apartment and the surrounding area. And it's nice not having to worry about his bike being stolen in the middle of the night.

It's also nice not living in the middle of the city. Ever since he became a vampire Keith's hearing have gotten more and more sensitive. Which is great and all but it also makes the noises of downtown hard to sleep through. He's noticed that his eyes are becoming increasingly sensitive as well. It's only in the last 10 years or so he's really started to notice it, but according to Lance and Allura it only gets worse before it gets better. He's wearing sunglasses most of the time these days. But at least it fits his image.

At nights like these though, there's no light bothering his eyes and no noise clogging his ears. The world is soft and still for a few hours before people starts heading home from whatever night out they've been to. And even if the lights of the city still clouds most of the starts even on a clear night like this, it reminded Keith of his childhood home in the Arizona desert. Still, calm, peaceful.

He hasn't been back there for... actually, hasn't been back there since he was human he realizes. Maybe he should've moved there this time around instead of a big buzzing city. But it isn't like he doesn't have time to go back there. He has all the time in the world.

Every five years he moves and even if it isn't always the easiest to start over as often as that, Keith also rather likes how it gives him the opportunity to see the world. He's lived in Tokyo, London, Toronto, Stockholm, New Orleans, Amsterdam, Mumbai, and now recently, a small-ish town on the edge of France, just to name a few.

He is living in New York now and is heading to LA next. Lance and Allura are living there and it has been a long while since they all lived in the same city. He is looking forward to it. Only... he isn't.

Keith takes a deep breath and looks up into the sky. ”What am I going to do?” he asks softly to the stars like they're going to have an answer for him. He never would have imagined it would be quite this hard. You'd think he has enough life experience to prepare him for this. To be able to handle it with grace. But maybe Lance was right. Maybe some things you just can't prepare for.

Keith pulls his jacket closed around him and starts heading down the street, over to the park and to the ponds and trees and stillness of the night, not caring where it takes him as long as he can keep moving and postpone his decision for another day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It's different. How you feel and how I feel... it's different. _We're_ different. I've lost a lot of things in my life and I _am_ too afraid of losing something more, so I'm _not_ gonna try and have it.”
> 
> -

”Hey Keith- oh.. you okay?” Keith hears Shiro voice from the store next to his and turns to see Shiro looking at him in a mix of concern and amusement. He probably has dark circles under his eyes and he at least felt about 73% more gloomy than he usually is during his morning shifts. No wonder Shiro's looking at him like that.

”Mh?” Keith answeres, trying to blink the last of the sleep from his eyes while sweeping the floor of his shop. ”Yah, fine. Just... didn't get much sleep” He goes on, then pauses what he's doing for a quick chat with Shiro. Like they usually do when they both open up their respectable shops at the same time.

They're both working in a mall, Keith at a store named 'Punk-You' and Shiro at another 'Teddy n' Tender'. They're right next to each other and a bit off to the side. It's more quiet here and it gives them more than enough time to talk to each other in-between costumers. The two shops look ridiculous next to each other though, like heaven and hell. Shiro with his puppy dog smile and bight eyes fits so well into his store you'd think he was hired simply for that. Except for his body. That more looks like it'd fit a motorcycle shop or some tattoo parlor.

Keith's grumpy morning behavior and the fact that, ever since it was invented, he's been wearing black leather jackets and dark sunglasses, fits his store's theme pretty well too.

It's about 10 minutes till the mall opens and Shiro is already done with restocking the shelves and putting things in order.

Keith is not.

”Bad dreams or something?” Shiro askes with a smile as bright as the pink and glittery lava lamps with unicorns on that's neatly shelved on a table right outside Shiro's store.

”No just... erm.. roommate was loud” It's not a lie. It's still so far from the real reason though. Keith walked halfway across town last night trying to clear his mind and when he finally made his way back home sometime in the wee-hours, Lance had invited a couple of people over and they were all drunk off their ass and were making a lot of noise. Meaning that the few hours Keith had left to sleep on, were hard to sleep on.

”Since when did you get a roommate?” Shiro askes, leaning casually on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

”I didn't. He's... it's complicated” Keith explains, frowning.

”If you say so”

See? That's the thing with Shiro. He was just... He was so good at knowing when to butt out. To mind his own business and when to not push Keith buttons. Yet he always left it open and inviting in case Keith ever did want to talk about it. Silently telling him he was there to listen.

”Yah..” Keith answers, not feeling like talking about it.

”When do you get off today? Was thinking of going for a run, wanna come?”

”Not until 6 and I got... some stuff I need to do. Raincheck?”

”Sure” Shiro agrees simply with a smile ”We're still on for lunch though right? You still get your lunch break at 1-ish?”

”Yah, like always” Keith smiles, meeting Shiro's eyes and letting himself bask in the brightness there for a moment.

Lunch was how they'd first met all those almost 5 years ago. Keith was having his worst first day at work in decades and was more than a little frustrated as he sat down at one of the mall's cafés with a lot more strength than was necessary and accidentally tipped and spilled his coffee all over the floor. He didn't even bother picking it up. Just let it lay there, spilling onto the floor as he stared on to the table like that somehow would magically move it back up there.

Magic or not, and maybe not the exact same coffee, but a little while later a coffee mug was placed on his table and Shiro sat down opposite him. ”Bad day?” He'd asked, and the smile that accompanied those words had turned Keith's entire day, week, year, decade, upside down.

They'd spent every lunch together ever since and gotten to know each other pretty well. Shiro only worked part-time so they didn't see each other every day, but once they'd gotten closer they'd started hanging out together outside of work too.

These days, talking to Shiro and having him this close to him this often had become the norm and Keith was trying pretty to not think about how in 9 days that wouldn't be the case anymore.

Unless he told Shiro his secret and that somehow, _miraculously_ , didn't make Shiro hate him. He wasn't sure Shiro was capable of hating anyone though. But he knew he was capable of getting hurt and turning his back on someone. Shiro had told him about his ex some years after they'd gotten to know each other and the bad break up they'd had and how he still to this day didn't speak to him and ignored him if they happened to cross paths.

”Well, see you at lunch then” Shiro's voice cut into Keith's thoughts. ”Oh and by the way. Your shirt's on backward” he added, grinning wide, before slipping back into his store, leaving Keith muttering curses and hurrying to the staffroom to change before he had to finish mopping the floor and setting up the shop.

-

A couple of hours later - this time with his shirt on right - Keith sits himself down at a table at their usual cafe while he waits for Shiro to get his order. He'd skipped breakfast that morning so he doesn't wait for Shiro before he starts eating.

”Is something going on with you lately?” Shiro suddenly asks as he sits down with his own lunch at the seat opposite Keith, looking like he isn't trying to look concerned.

Keith - being in the middle of a big bite of pasta salad - looks up at Shiro between his fringe, trying not to show how much he definitely does not want to answer that question because then he would have to lie. He knows he's been avoiding Shiro lately. He knows he's been acting weird. And he should have known it was only a matter of time before Shiro started catching on.

”No?” Keith lies after swallowing his food, taking a sip of his water to not have to say anything else while he thinks of _what_ to say.

”Right... so the fact that you haven't slept enough in weeks, that you're constantly on edge and suddenly don't have time to hang out with me, is just my imagination?” Only Shiro could ask something like that while sounding both amused and annoyed at the same time.

”I've had some relives visiting me lately, they're a pain, loud and won't leave me alone” Technically that wasn't a lie. Lance and he were blood-related, just not in a human kind of way. And after the many years they'd spent together, Lance and Allura did feel like family.

”That's all?” Shiro doesn't sound convinced. ”Keith. Did I.. did I do something?” Shiro's soft question makes something squeeze Keith's heart harshly.

”What? No. Not at all. It's not you-”

”' _it's me_? You're really gonna give me that line?”

”Well sometimes that line is true.”

”I know I don't have any right saying you've been acing a little different lately. I know I haven't exactly been the way I used to be either. Not for a while now...” He trails off ”Well the point is that, if I did do something, I'm sorry.” he apologizes, then frowns as he thinks something over ”Keith.. is this about me asking you out again?”

”No, that's not it. Shiro I just.. some things are...” Keith finishes with a groan, dropping his fork back on his plate. ”You know I'm not upset with you for liking me right?”

”Honsetly, I'm not sure”

”Well, I'm not. It's flattering. I like you too just...”

”Just not that way”

”More like... I don't do relationships”

Shiro looks up from his food with a dumbfounded look on his face ”That's the first I'm hearing of it”

”I'm sure I've told you before”

”No. No, I'm quite sure that's never been the reason you've turned me down” Shiro says, nodding a little and looking confused.

”Yes, it is. I haven't had a relationship in well.. forever. I don't _do_ relationships. I can't do the whole growing old with someone and I don't wanna lead anyone on. Shiro I love spending time with you but-” god, he really has no way of finishing that sentence. It was true that he could never grow old with anyone. He couldn't give Shiro what he wanted and what he deserved. God, a person like Shiro deserved so much better than him. Even had Keith been human, Shiro deserved so much better than him.

”I'm not asking you to grow old with me. I'm asking..” Shiro trails off ”I'm just asking for a date. One day at a time.”

”Well I can't do that.”

”Why not?”

 _Because I'm a vampire and I literally can't grow old with you, and I drink blood for a living and I might hurt you or force you into an impossible choice and just being near you is hard. I don't want to hurt you._ Keith thinks and _wants_ to say but _can't_. Instead, he shoves a couple of cherry tomatoes in his mouth and ignores the question.

”Keith. Why not?” Shiro repeats in that tone he has sometimes. That tone that demands an answer and makes you _want_ to answer, even if you also, don't.

”Because!” Keith says a lot more strongly than intended. He visibly collects himself right after though and takes a deep breath ”There's so much you don't know about me Shiro. My life is complicated. _I'm_ complicated. There are things that-”

”That what?” Shiro interrupts. ”That would make me feel differently about you if I knew?” He asks, leaning forward a little ”Keith, there are things about me that you don't know too. Things that would very possibly change how you saw me. But I'm not so afraid of losing something, losing _you_ , that I'm not gonna try and have it”

God it was hard to argue with that. And Keith didn't _want_ to argue with that. But it was one thing for Shiro to be certain that he still had a change with Keith even if Keith found out the things about Shiro that Keith apparently didn't know. No matter what it was, it could never top Keith's secret. Normal, _human_ things. Things people always thought were worse than they were, was one thing. If you were even half a decent person, you'd get over it. But Keith's secret was so much more complicated and so much darker than Shiro could ever guess.

And even if Shiro was miraculously okay with the fact that Keith was a vampire. Was okay with him needing to drink blood to live. That he would live forever – unless someone killed him. That still wouldn't make things alright. Because if Shiro still cared for him. Still wanted to be with him... there was one conversation they would eventually have to have and there was a decision they would eventually have to make. A decision Shiro had to make. Should he stay human, live a human life, grow old and die? Or let Keith turn him into a vampire so they could stay young together forever? And all that that included? It wasn't a choice Keith could ever put on Shiro. Not when it was a choice he himself wouldn't have made if he'd had a real choice.

There were great things about being a vampire. There truly were, but there were so many bad things about it too. Too many. He couldn't have kids, and even if he adopted, they would grow old and die. His friends, they all grew old and died. Time felt so different. At some point, he'd even stopped thinking about time as a thing that happened. Time was constant for him. And he wasn't sure it was something he liked.

He _wanted_ to grow old with someone. Build a life and a family with someone. And he _knew_ that Shiro wanted that too. He knew he wanted kids and a big family and grow old with someone. Sitting on a porch and looking at grandkids playing in the backyard. Shiro had told him so. If Shiro stayed with him, he could never have that. Keith couldn't do that to him. _Wouldn't_ do that to him.

And Keith knew that if Shiro loved someone, he was the kind of person who would give the world for them. He knew this because Shiro had told him- and because Keith felt the same way. He'd turn his back on everything for the one he loved. And that was why he couldn't do this to Shiro. Shiro deserved a human life. A _real_ life. Something Keith could never give him.

”It's different. How you feel and how I feel... it's different. _We're_ different. I've lost a lot of things in my life and I _am_ too afraid of losing something more, so I'm _not_ gonna try and have it.” Keith says rather finally. He knows he is giving away too much about how he feels for Shiro. But there really was no way he could truly hide it indefinitely. But he _needs_ Shiro to understand that they could never be what he wants them to be.

”Keith...” Shiro's voice is soft and pleading. And Keith can't look at him.

”I-I'm gonna finish my lunch in the staff room. Sorry. See you later” Keith says as he stands up, taking his tray with him as he walks back to the store. He isn't really allowed to take trays and plates from the cafe out of the cafe, but he's been eating there for years, they know him and knows he'll return the tray later. Not that Keith really cares about that right now. And besides, it's not the first time he buys lunch there and takes it back to the store. It is the first time he doses it when he could be having lunch with Shiro though.

He shuts himself in the staff room and proceeds to only poke at his food, not very hungry anymore. He needs to get out of here. Out of this city. Needs to move _now_ , before he loses the ability too. He needs to make a decision and stick with it. The way he's going back and forth now, unable to give Shiro any real reasons or answers to why he's acting as he is, is only hurting both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever, but here's the second chapter. I have this whole lore and background planned into this story so keep your fingers crossed that I actually keep writing it ^^'
> 
> Btw, please let me know if I've messed up past and present tense at some point in this, I was tried when I edited it ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to admit that he's hungry. But he's not in the mood for a hunt. He searches the crowd for an easy target. Someone drunk and easily manipulated. Someone he can get close to without arousing suspicions. Someone he can sink his teeth into and make them think he's just giving them a hickey.
> 
> He spots him, at the other side of the bar, looking lonely, looking wasted and maybe a little too desperate. Keith asks the bartender to send the man a drink and makes his way over there ones he's gotten his attention.
> 
> -

”Hey grumpy-pants,” Lance's voice calls to Keith while he's in the middle of closing up shop for the day.

”What are _you_ doing here?” Keith answers him, not exactly frowning, but getting there.

”What? A mate can come pick up another mate from work after a long hard day?”

”God! Your British accent is _the worst,_ ” Keith groans. But oddly it manages to cheer him up a little too.

”Allura says the same thing. But hey, never gonna get better unless I practice right?” Lance shrugs it off, glancing over to the store Shiro works in. Keith doesn't know if he's trying to be subtle about it but if so, he's failing miserably at it.

”He's not done with work yet,” he answers Lance's unasked question. Shiro always takes an unusually long time closing up, always making sure everything is in great condition for the coming day. Keith has never bothered to get quite that enthusiastic about work.

”Who?” Lances answeres much too innocently ”No idea what you're talking about,” he goes on.

”Right, of course not,” Keith says as he turns off the lights and starts closing the entrance to the store. ”Anyway, you gonna hand me that or what?” Keith gestures to the bag Lance has half-hidden behind his back. Keith recognizes the logo on the bag and knows it's from the candy store on the other side of the mall. Lance way of apologizing for being a loud drunk last night for sure.

”Yeah. Yes, sorry,” Lance says and hands over the bag as Keith turns around to face him fully.

Keith takes it and looks inside. ”No cookie dough?”

”They were all out,” Lance shugs. ”You should be happy I'm getting you this much.”

”You're the who kept me up all night,” Keith counters and hits Lance on the head lightly for good measure. But they're both smiling.

The sound of the other storefront closing catches their attention and they both turn at the same time to see Shiro closing up shop as well. He's not looking their way but it looks more like he's trying not to look, or isn't looking on purpose.

”Oh hey! You must be Shiro?” Lance makes his way over there to introduce himself. He's seen plenty of pictures of Shiro and heard Keith talk about him enough times, but they've never met. And Keith would have preferred to keep it that way.

He reaches after Lance, tries to gab him but only getting a little of his sleave ”Lance, we got to go,” He tries but Lance is just about as stubborn as Keith is. Maybe a little more sometimes.

”Keith talks about you aaaall the time. It's nice to put a face to the name,” Lance continues, ignoring Keith as he reaches for Shiro's hand to shake.

Shiro, being the gentleman that he is, takes it and gives a firm handshake. He doesn't look happy though and Keith wonders if he's still upset about their conversation at lunch. He wouldn't blame him. Keith is still upset about it too.

”He does, does he?” Shiro answers back, giving Keith a judging look that's a little hard to read as he lets go of Lance's hand.

”Yup”

”No, I don't. Not- not all the.. well not like _that,_ ” Keith defends but realizes too late how it ends up sounding. ”Lance, we're leaving,” he tries again, grabbing hold of Lance's arm and starts pulling him away.

”Hey! Hey! No pulling. This is Egyptian organic cotton. You break it and I'll take the candy back”

”No you won't. I need this. And you alread- hey!” Keith stops mid-sentence as Lance grabs the candy bag and janks it from his hand, stating to dart off in the direction of the mall exit.

”I already what?” Lance teases, grinning from ear to ear.

”I'm gonna kill you,” Keith threatens as he dashes after him, being careful to not use his vampire speed even if that is very tempting right now. Lance doges him only to get caught as he spins around. Keith takes the candy back but Lance tries to wrestle him for it. Despite himself though, Keith smiles, almost chuckles a little. He's had a shitty day, and he hasn't been able to stop thinking about how he upset Shiro and the coward he's been ever since for not talking to him. Lance's childish banter and silly manner are actually just what he needs to get his mind off it all.

Keith picks up a salty lickerish stick from the bag and jams it into Lance's mouth to shut up his giggling. Lance tries to spit it out – not a fan of the flavor - but Keith holds his mouth closed with his free hand ”Let go of the bag, _mate,_ ” Keith warns and Lance lets go, lifting his hands up in defense and spits out the candy into the closest trash can the moment Keith removes his hand from his mouth.

”You're evil.”

Keith only grins in response, taking a couple of taffies and putting them in his mouth as they leave the shopping mall. He's tempted to look back, to see if Shiro's still there. But he doesn't. Preferring to pretend that Lance has sufficiently distracted him.

-

Less than an hour later they're back at Keith's apartment. Lance is sitting at the kitchen counter, lazily eating some cereal while he waits for Keith to finish getting ready. They're heading out.

There's a rave happening on the other side of town and it's the perfect hunting ground. It's loud and dark with flashy lights. More than half the people there tend to be intoxicated in one way or another and the grouchy, goth look that's popular will help hide their nature as they look for their next meal. It's been... too long since Keith's had anything more than a sip of blood. He hasn't gone out like this in months.

”You're wearing _that_?” Lance asks him as Keith walks out into the kitchen, dressed and ready. He's wearing his hair up in a bun. Red tank top and tight black jeans. He's wearing eyeliner and black painted nails. And Keith thinks he looks hot. Lance seems doubtful.

”Yes?” Keith answers in a question with a furrowed brow. ”You're wearing _that_?” he turns the statement back on Lance with a teasing look of his own.

”Yes.” Lance's answer is short and precise, proud even. He's wearing faded light blue jeans, a pink, green and blue patterned t-shirt with a – Keith has to admit – nice but casual, dark suit jacket over it. ”It's classy” Lance justifies. Not the word Keith would have used to describe it with, but whatever.

As they arrive at the rave, there's already a line to get in. Thankfully it's not the first time they're here and Keith knows the bouncer. A big guy with a mean look in his eyes. He lets them in with a nod and a smile, and Keith quickly makes his way over to the bar for a drink - of the alcohol variety for now - as he looks for a drink of the human variety.

Keith has to admit that he's hungry. But he's not in the mood for a hunt. He searches the crowd for an easy target. Someone drunk and easily manipulated. Someone he can get close to without arousing suspicions. Someone he can sink his teeth into and make them think he's just giving them a hickey.

He spots him, at the other side of the bar, looking lonely, looking wasted and maybe a little too desperate. Keith asks the bartender to send the man a drink and makes his way over there ones he's gotten his attention.

”Hi,” Keith says, simple and plain as he sits himself down.

”oh- erm, Hi” the man answers, looking a little bashful maybe.

”What's your name?”

”I'm James.”

”That's a nice name,” Keith flirts, but his heart isn't anywhere near in it. James seems drunk enough not to notice though.

”And what's yo-”

”You're really hot,” Keith cuts him off. He has no intention of giving up his name to anyone tonight. Too risky.

”O-oh”

”Wanna get out of here?” Keith asks, leans a little closer, hand on James' shoulder and mouth to the skin just below his ear.

James goes pliant, nods and stands up.

”Good boy,” Keith praises and starts leading James away into a corner. ”Just come with me,” he goes on, pushes James gently away from the crowd as Keith mouths at his neck. Keith isn't looking to bite just yet. He's just getting James compliant and calm. Using the venom his saliva can produce to soothe and sedate James' skin so he won't feel the bite as much.

Vampire saliva and the venom it can secrete has a lot of uses, other than tranquilizing properties and the ability to urge skin to heal after a bite, it can also act very much like a drug, getting the receiver into a state that's easily manipulated. It's not quite mind-control. It won't work on just anyone. But James is already intoxicated, he's unexpecting and willing and all Keith has to do is suggest that this never happened, that all James did was make out with a hot guy, and that is exactly all he will remember ones this is over.

Keith spends a good amount of time just sucking, licking and mouthing at James' neck, making sure to secrete enough venom to get him aroused, but not enough to get him excited. He wouldn't want to make his pray any more aware of his surroundings than he already is.

When Keith hears the low moan vibrating up from James' throat, Keith bites down, slow and deep as he gently traps James back against a wall to keep him still as he drinks. He makes it quick, draining deeply enough to surly make it tingle all over James' body. He doesn't take too much though, just enough to sooth his hunger. He pulls his fangs out and licks the wound closed until he's stimulated it enough to get the skin to close over the small puncture wounds. It'll still leave a mark, but like this, it won't be obviously bite marks.

James tries then to go in for a kiss when Keith pulls back. But ever since Keith started falling for Shiro, he's stopped kissing his pray. Mouth to mouth makes the venom much more efficient, but that doesn't mean he can't get the same result with just getting it on James' skin. It just takes a little more time. And at this plot, Keith would rather safe his kisses.

”You're having a good time tonight. You made out with a hot guy, but you're tired and want to sleep. You're so drunk James,” Keith coons, speaks closely to James' mouth and James nods. ”All you remember is making out and drinking too much,” Keith repeats. ”I think maybe you should go home now. Get some rest.” James nods again and when Keith takes a step back, James leaves in a daze.

”Wow... you always make that seem so easy,” Keith hears Lance say before he steps into his field of vision.

Keith dries his mouth on the back of his hand. Out of habit more than anything else since his mouth is already clean. He learned a long time ago how to drink without making a mess. ”I had a good teacher.”

”Yeah she's pretty amazing isn't she?” Lance answers and looks a little dreamy as he no doubt thinks about Allura. ”You know, I still wonder if she ever did that to me when I was human” he continues with a suspicious little smile like he doesn't mind that idea in the slightest.

”Whatever. Are you already done?”

”Nope, there are too many gorgeous women in this room to leave them hanging. They all deserve a piece of Lance! Or well, I, a peace of them,” he jokes and wiggles his eyebrows in a very not attractive way.

”Do I need to remind you that you're married?”

”Do I need to remind you that Allura dose the same thing when she's feeding?”

Allura and Lance seem to have developed a sort of ' _if they're human, they're food. And kissing them in fine as long as it's in conjuncture to biting_ ' kind of attitude. Maybe Keith is just young, but he can't see himself making that distinction.

They spend the next couple of hours hunting and feeding and by the end of the night both feel warm and satisfied. It really has been too long since Keith let himself have his fill of blood. He realizes that maybe that's why he's been feeling so on edge as well. Maybe it hasn't only been about Shiro. Maybe he needed to let off some steam and maybe he needed to remind himself of what he is. It's too easy to forget when he's with Shiro. And that can be dangerous. He's a vampire. He hurts people and he should never let himself forget that. Or he might regret it for the rest of his life.


End file.
